


Scott Lang/Reader: Hot For Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott has the hots for you, his daughter’s teacher. During a parent-teacher conference, he’s more focused on trying to take you out on a date than talking about Cassie.Will he be able to woo you to go out on a date? Or will you stand your ground and not date any parents.Hmm. Not so much the latter.





	

Scott made sure to dress himself in the finest suit he owns. Which was the only suit he bought while facing a judge for his crimes in court.

He even made sure to get a haircut, a teeth whitening, and a new watch. All of this to impress You, the teacher of his daughter Cassie. 

Scott found out you were single from Cassie. He would ask her subtle questions such as,  
“When I talk to her, should I say Ms. or Mrs.?” or  
“Does she have those cliche pictures of her family on her desk?”   
Cassie would always reply, “No dad” and poke fun at him for having a crush on her teacher. 

Can she really blame him though?

You are everything Scott has ever hope to find in a woman. You are a professional, caring, beautiful and loved his daughter! He couldn’t just date any woman who didn’t like Cassie either. They were a package deal. He would hope you would at least go on one date with him. 

He just had to try. Had to. 

______________________________________

 

Scott walked into the school building, feeling his palm sweat up from being so nervous. 

He knocked on the door and made eye contact with you. 

You looked up and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Good Evening Mr. Lang. Please just sign in and take a seat at the back table. I just need to bring Cassie’s folder over” 

“Sounds like a plan” He said smiling. 

Scott made sure to sign in and walked confidently over to the back table. Of course, he wasn’t paying attention and walked right into the desk.   
The sudden noise startled you and you looked up to see Scott in pain, “Are you alright Mr. Lang? I’m sorry if it feels crowded in here with all these desks!” You went over to him to make sure he was ok. 

Scott looked over at you and smiled, “Well, it would have been nice if I used my eyes. But I’m sure I’ll be ok” He gestured over to the back table and you walked away first. 

He looked at the back of your figure and watched as your hips moved. Your body was amazing. Your floral dress was not overly tight, but tight enough to see your curves. 

You looked over at the window to see Mr. Lang starting at your ass. You blushed and made sure to quickly get in your seat. 

“Ok, Mr. Lang-”

“Oh, please call me Scott” 

You laughed nervously, “Scott.. Cassie has been doing a phenomenal job in all curriculum areas..”

“Oh, so we don’t really need a meeting then do we?” He chuckled, looking deeply in your eyes. He wanted to make you aware that he acknowledges you. 

“Well, I would like to just say, Cassie needs a challenge and I would like for you to sign a permission slip so she can join the Science Club” 

Scott picked up a pen, “Done, where can I sign?”

You smiled brightly, “Oh, right here” You took out the permission slip and handed it over to him, “Now, I would like to just show you some of her outstanding work”

Scott passed over the paper and smiled at you. 

You looked down to see a phone number with the written words, “Call Me” on the permission slip. 

You smiled nervously, “Uhm.. Mr. Lang-”

“Scott”

“... Scott. I need your signature, not your request to get me to call you” You laughed. You have never found yourself in this situation before. Although, you did always find Cassie’s father attractive. Just never thought he would make a move. 

“Alright, how about this. I give you my signature, if you go out for drinks with me” He said boldly.   
You blushed and laughed nervously, “Mr. Lang, I can’t date you”

“Why not? Your single.. I’m single. What’s the harm in that?”

“Well for one, you’re Cassie’s father.. And two, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn’t date any parents”

You began to put all the papers away and asked him to sign again. 

“Woah woah hey, why cut the meeting so short?” He put his hand on top of yours. You looked up at him startled. 

“This meeting is being cut short because I’m cutting it short. You’re not here to talk about Cassie. You’re here to try and get me to go out with you” You pulled your hand away, “Please sign”

Scott sighed and signed the permission slip. He watched as you quickly cleaned and put Cassie’s folder away. 

“Mr. Lang, you may leave now. You were the last parent I had to meet. I will be going home as well” 

“Ok, so I’ll walk you to your car” He smiled.

“Oh, no thank you. I can manage” You put on your coat and picked up your bag. 

“Well, we’re parked in the same lot anyway. I’ll still be walking with you regardless” He smirked. He knew what your car looked like. So he made sure to park near it. 

You looked at him for a second trying to configure another attempt to push him away, but you failed, “Ok. Let’s walk”

Scott followed you out the door. You locked your classroom and began walking out the main entrance. 

“So.. you seriously won’t go out on a date with me?”

“Very serious, Mr. Lang”

“Scott” He replied. 

You just smiled in response. 

“You know, I thought the teachers creed was above all do not diminish hope?” He looked over at you. 

You stopped in your tracks to look at him, “Mr. Lang. That applies to children. Not parents wanting to date their daughters teacher” You continued walking. 

“I promise you Ms.(Last Name), if you go on a date with me, I will leave you alone for the rest of the year” Scott waved his pinky in the air, “I pinky promise”

You pondered his deal. You really wouldn’t mind a date with him. Considering, yes he is attractive and yes he has a great personality. Also, if it’s a bad date, then he would leave you alone!

As the two of you reached your car, you turned to him, “I’ll call you” 

Scott beamed and responded confidently, “Let me take you out now”

“Now?” You laughed, “Scott, I've had a long day and I’m very tired”

“Trust me, I’ll wake you up” He smirked at you. He was beginning to be more flirtatious in the way he speaks. He leaned on your car, a bit close for comfort. 

“Goodnight Scott” You opened up your car door, only for it to be shut and blocked by Scott. 

“You’re very straight forward aren’t you?” You smirked and looked up at his baby blue eyes. 

“Is that a problem?” He smirked. 

“No” You sighed and put your hands on your hips, “So where are you taking me?”

Scott smiled and took your hand. He began leading you over to his car, “We’re going to the Avengers Tower” 

“The Avengers Tower!? You have access to that?” You were shocked. 

“There’s a lot you’ll learn about me tonight” Scott smiled. 

“Apparently so” Scott opened the door to the passenger side and let you in. 

How will this night end? You were sure it would end with you and Scott in bed. 

Well, we’ll just have to see.


End file.
